Technical Field
The invention relates to a pack for cigarettes, in which a cigarette group is surrounded by a blank of foil while a sealing block is formed, wherein a supportive element of thin cardboard or of a comparable material—an internal collar—which has an internal front wall, an internal base wall, and internal side flaps and which at least partially surrounds the cigarette group is disposed in the interior of the sealing block, or a pack, in particular for cigarettes, in which a cigarette group is surrounded by a blank of foil while a sealing block is formed, wherein a supportive element of thin cardboard or of a comparable material—an internal collar—which has an internal front wall, an internal base wall, and internal side flaps and which at least partially surrounds the cigarette group is disposed in the interior of the sealing block.
Prior Art
Sealing packs for cigarettes are usually configured such that a supportive element or an internal collar, which causes increased dimensional stability of the sealing block and protects the cigarettes from mechanical and thermal stress, is disposed within a sealing block which has a tight foil envelope. The cigarette block which is closed on all sides finds a receptacle in an external pack which is preferably configured as a hard-pack hinge-lid box.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 119 344 A1 shows and describes a sealing pack of this type for cigarettes, having an approximately tray-shaped internal collar which has an internal front wall extending across substantially the full height of the cigarettes, an internal base wall, and internal side walls extending on the narrow sides of the cigarette block. The rear side of the cigarette group in this embodiment of the internal collar is free.